Dragon Shiryu
Shiryu is the Dragon Bronze Saint and one of Seiya's friends. He was awarded his Dragon Cloth after he proved that he could reverse the waterfalls after 7 years of training at the Rozan Waterfalls. Appearance Shiryu has long, black hair, blue eyes and a white suit beneath his first Cloth. That changes into a black suit when his Cloth upgrades and changes form. When he does not wear his Cloth, Shiryu has a very light purple dress and black shoes. During the war against Hades, Shiryu has white sweatbands on his upper arms while wearing the Cloth. Personality Shiryu is a very calm and mature Saint for his age, as well as a powerful Saint, almost as strong as Ikki in power. During his fight against Seiya, he first appeared to be very certain he would win the match easily. But after their battle ended, Shiryu revealed a much more mature and caring personality as he joined Seiya, Hyoga, Shun and Ikki during their battles to defend Athena. Galaxian Wars When he earned the Dragon Cloth, he would later travel to Japan and fight in the Galaxian Wars for the Gold Cloth. He was the second opponent Seiya would face in the Galaxian Wars. Shiryu had the upper hand the most of the fight, thanks to his legendary shield on his left arm. But in the end, Seiya managed to trick Shiryu into breaking his own shield and fist. Fighting without their Cloths, Shiryu lost in the end as Seiya found his weakness, but was later revived, resulting in their friendship. Right after the match between Shun and Jabu, Ikki came, and Seiya, Shun, Shiryu and Hyoga had to work together to defeat Ikki and his Black Saints. After a long battle, they defeated Ikki, but Docrates arrived and they had a new battle on their hands. While Seiya, Shun and Hyoga fought Docrates, Shiryu and Kiki went to the Death Valley to get the other parts. But just when they arrived, the parts had already been taken by Arles. The Silver Saints After Flame Saint had been defeated, Arles started sending Silver Saints to kill Seiya and his friends. Shiryu's first and last fight for a while was against Argol, where he injured his own eyes in order to defeat the Silver Saint and save his friends. Dragon vs. Tiger Since he could not see anymore, he decided to return to Five Old Peaks, where he would face his former partner, Ouko, whom he defeated after a long battle. After that, he settled down while the other Bronze Saints defeated all the remaining Silver Saints. The Gold Saints When Deathmask arrived to kill Roshi, Shiryu, with great struggle, managed to defend his master, and thus decided to join his fellow Saints to Sanctuary to meet Seiya and the others and fight alonside them against the Gold Saints. Aries Temple Arriving at the 1st temple of Aries, the Bronze Saints were shocked to discover it's guardian was Mu. Asking if he would really stand in their way, and Mu responding "What if I did?", Shiyru decides to fight Mu in order to teach him a lesson for betrayal. However, Shiryu is easily knocked to the ground as he notices his shield crack, due to all the battles he fought prior to the upcoming battle against the Gold Saints. As Kiki suggest the Bronze Saint let Mu repair their Cloths, they notice the fire clock while waiting the hour Mu needed. With their restored Cloths, the Bronze Saints made way to the next temple. Cancer Temple When they reached the fourth temple, he resumed his fight against Deathmask. The fight started as a one sided battle as Deathmask sent him to the World of the Dead twice, but after sending Shunrei down the waterfalls, Shiryu attacked the Gold Saint with furious anger, swearing to kill him. After the Cloth left Deathmask, Shiryu discarded his own Cloth and awoke his 7th sense, killing Deathmask by sending him down Yomotsu Hirasaka. Libra Temple At the 7th temple, Shiryu freed Hyoga with the Libra Sword and kept going to the 8th temple. Scorpio Temple Arriving at the 8th temple, Shiryu told Seiya about the rabbit that killed itself to give a helpless man meat to survive. Sensing Shun's Cosmo weakening, they decide to return, but they are stopped by Miro, the man said to have destroyed Andromeda Island all by himself. The two Bronze Saints attack him, but they are both defeated by Miro's Scarlet Needle. However, Hyoga arrives with an unconscious Shun, taking over the fight and sending the two others ahead with Shun. Capricorn Temple At the 10th Temple, the Bronze Saints managed to pass through the temple, thinking there were no Gold Saint after all. However, the ground suddenly split apart and Shiryu pushed Seiya, Hyoga and Shun over, staying at the 10th temple, meeting it's guardian, Shura. Learning that he killed Aioros 13 years ago, Shiryu attacked Shura with rage, but was easily beaten, and his Cloth was torn apart by Shura's Excalibur. Shiryu still fought back, intending to take Shura with him, unleashing the forbidden move, Rozan Ko Ryu Ha. However, Shura saves Shiryu's life by giving him the Capricorn Cloth and kicks him back to earth, also giving him the power of Excalibur into his right arm. Final Battle Athena revived Shiryu after arriving at the 10th temple, and Shiryu joined Hyoga, Shun and Ikki in giving their Cosmo to Seiya and finally defeat Saga. Asgard When Hilda changed and became evil becaus of the Nibelungen Ring, the ice started melting. During the fight between Seiya and Thor, Shiryu arrived and told Seiya, Shun and Hyoga that in order to get the Balmung Sword, they had to defeat all 7 God Warriors and take their Odin Sapphires. Dragon vs. Wolf After Thor had been defeated, the four of them split up, and Shiryu was confronted by Fenrir. He had a very long battle against Fenrir and his wolves. His Sho Ryu Ha was useless, but in the end, he won by hitting the frozen lake, which buried Fenrir, finally giving Shiryu victory, but he fell down a hole. Ancient Alberich battle He wouldn't be seen again until he came and saved Hyoga after he, Seiya and Marin had been defeated by Alberich. Shiryu had a very long fight against him, but won after tricking him into using the Amethyst Shield by taking off his Cloth, and finally killed Alberich. Dragon vs. Dragon Again, he fell unconscious, and would reappear when the others had made their way to Siegfried, the last God Warrior standing. Knowing from the beginning that in his condition he could not win, Shiryu did his best to show Seiya Siegfried's weakness, that it was the same as his own, before he fell. Final Battle After Siegfried's defeat, Shiryu would arrive and act as a shield for Seiya while he tried desperately to reach the statue of Odin. Poseidon The power of Excalibur Shiryu arrived when Seiya had defeated Baian, and kept going to the Indian Ocean Mammoth Pillar, where he fought against Krishna. Surprised that the Golden Lance cut him even with the air pressure, he had a very difficult time fighting the General as he could not break it, even in spite of turning his Dragon Cloth into a Gold Cloth. He then took of his Cloth and finally destroyed the lance, but then Krishna attacked with the Maha Roshini, blinding Shiryu. But before he was completely blinded, he managed to find Krishna's Chakram Points, and cut those, defeating the General. Throne Room of Poseidon He would later appear at the Chamber of Poseidon, acting as a shield while Seiya shot his arrow at Poseidon. After hitting the Sea God, they made their way to the Main Breadwinner, while Poseidon finally awoke as the true Sea God. Main Breadwinner Reaching the Main Breadwinner, Shiryu was given the Libra Cloth to help Seiya and Hyoga fight Poseidon, stunning him temporarily while trying to destroy the Main Breadwinner. After several failed attempts, Hyoga and Shiyru launched Seiya at the Main Breadwinner before burning their Cosmo, surpassing Poseidon and sealing him. Hades Sanctuary As Shiryu noticed his master was gone, former Silver Saints Capella, Dante and Argol attacked him before he killed them all with a powerful Sho Ryu Ha, deciding to follow his master. When he reunited with his master, he tried to fight Shion but was easily defeated. Noticing Dohko revived to his younger self, the young Dragon went ahead and found Hyoga and Shun, travelling with them, finding Seiya who was wounded after fighting against Myu's psychokinesis. The four Bronze Saints combined their powers to stop the Athena Exclamation before Shion told them about Athena's Cloth, before upgrading their own Cloths with the same blood, sending them to follow Aioria, Mu and Miro who had travelled to Hades' castle. Inferno When Shiryu arrived in the Underworld, he regained his eyevision again, and defeated several Specters on his way to the Giudecca, where he killed 3 Specters at once with his newly learned Hya Ku Ryu Ha as he had watched his master use it. Elysion After killing Sylphid, Basilisk and Gordon, Shiryu joined Hyoga to Elysion where he awakened his God Cloth and, along with Hyoga, defeated Hypnos before heading to Seiya and Ikki to help them fight Hades. In the end, along with Athena, they defeated the God of the Underworld and ended the Holy War. Cosmo Just like Seiya, Shiryu has learned to attain the 7th sense during his battles against the Gold Saints, even though he's a Bronze Saint. He has also attained the 8th sense since he was able to travel to the world of the dead while remaining alive. Shiryu's Cosmo is green. Omega Libra Shiryu (Omega) Techniques Rozan Sho Ryu Ha: Shiryu concentrates his Cosmo in his fist, and launches his enemy up in the air in the image of a majestic dragon flying towards the heavens. Rozan Ryu Hi Sho: A move pretty identical to the Sho Ryu Ha, except that this attack is a horizontal attack rather than a vertical attack. Shiryu used this attack for the first time when he was going to the top of Jamir to meet Mu. Rozan Ko Ryu Ha: This is the most powerful move Shiryu knows, but it's also the deadliest. When he uses this attack, he grabs his opponent from the back, like Seiya's Rolling Crash, but he keeps rising up in the air with his opponent which in the end will kill them both. Shiryu has only used this attack once, and that was against Shura since his Sho Ryu Ha was useless, and he knew he could not win without sacrificing himself. Rozan Hya Ku Ryu Ha: This is a move Shiryu learned while watching his master fight, even though he was blind at that moment. The first time he used it, was when Sylphid, Queen and Gordon charged him all 3 at once, and he had used all his other techniques and told them to attack him at the same time. Shiryu extends his palms and sends out hundreds of dragons. Shiryu has one more move, which is the move Shura taught to him before he died. The legendary sword, Excallibur. It isn't a sword, but a powerful Cosmo now resting in Shiryu's right hand. He learned to surpass Shura with this technique, but after Gordon broke his right arm, he fought with his fists again, though he did try it again when he and Hyoga fought against Hypnos, only for the attack to be deflected by the God. Cloth Shiryu's hard training earned him the Dragon Bronze Cloth, the hardest cloth after being 200 years under the legendary waterfall, becoming harder than diamonds. Shiryu has a large shield on his left arm that has broken few times, while his right hand has the strongest fist, giving the Dragon Cloth the nickname "The strongest fist and shield". His Cloth has changed several times during the series. Version 1 Shiryu's first Cloth has a powerful emerald color of green and covers his legs up to the knees, a skirt to protect his waist, chestplate that covers his upper chest, a helmet to protect the head and armguards for the lower arms. On his left arm, resides a large shield with extraordinary durability, known as the most powerful shield in the world. Version 2 Shiryu's second Cloth has a more dark green color and covers less of his body. The skirt has been replaced by a belt the leg armor covers mostly the front part of his legs, the chestplate changes design, the helmet is replaced by a tiara and the armguards receive a slight change in appearance. During the battle against Krishna, Shiryu's Cloth start to shine like a Gold Cloth, revealing that the Gold Saints added more strength to the Cloths while resurrecting them. Version 3 During the battle against Hades, Shiryu's Cloth was revived by the blood of Athena. This Cloth offered more protection as the belt became a small skirt, the chest was changed in design and covered slightly more of his chest, the armguards changed in appearance, slight changes were added to the tiara and the legs received further protection, reaching up to Shiryu's knees. God Cloth When Shiryu and Hyoga faced Hypnos, they awoke their God Cloths. Shiryu's God Cloth covers almost 100% of his body in a pale green color with gold engravements. Libra Gold Cloth Since Shiryu is the student of Dohko, he's allowed the use of the Libra Gold Cloth when he has need for it. The Cloth covers most of his body, fully covering his chest, arms and legs. Gallery Dragon Cloth V1.jpg|Dragon Cloth V1 -Flash Dragon--Shiryu-V2.jpg|Dragon Cloth V2 -Flash Dragon--Shiryu-V2-Gold.jpg|Dragon Cloth V2 Golden Shiryu.jpg|Dragon Cloth V3 -Cerberus Rack--ShiryuKamui.jpg|Dragon God Cloth Libra Shiryu.jpg|Libra Gold Cloth Category:Bronze Saints Category:Dragon Saints